In recent years, various services such as cloud services are provided by many mobile virtual network operators (MVNO: Mobile Virtual Network Operator). In general, an MVNO does not own a wireless communication facility and therefore, in many cases, leases an access network and a core network from a mobile network operator (MNO: Mobile Network Operator). For example, an MVNO leases base stations and a core network EPC (Evolved Packet Core) owned by an MNO and provides services to users' mobile terminals via the Internet as shown in FIG. 1 (for example, see PTL 1).